


Noticing.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: He was sure that they were noticing - or had noticed at this point, that he, David Budd, was very much in love with Julia Montague.





	Noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting on my laptop, it's not my best work, but I wanted to see what you all thought.   
> Hopefully it's not too awful! (and still, I am super bad at tagging work, and coming up with half decent titles.)

Vicky wasn’t stupid. In terms of education she actually did well in school, university was a bit more of a struggle, but she made it, and now she had a good career, one she was proud of. 

No, she certainly wasn’t stupid, but in this situation, she knew it wasn’t her academic scores that played a role, it was eleven years.

Eleven years of a relationship, of getting to know a man, before watching him leave, coming back months later, having to get to know him all over again. 

It was because of this routine that she wasn’t stupid.

Vicky knew at one point it would have been her. She would have been the subject of his thoughts, the woman in his dreams, the voice he wanted to hear at 3am. 

At one point in time. But not now. 

Now that belonged to someone else. 

She saw the changes in him, the little things, that turned into big things, she wondered if anyone else had caught on, someone at work, maybe the people he occasionally went out for drinks with.

She wondered if anyone else saw how hard David was falling for Julia Montague.

\------

Lorraine Craddock wasn’t stupid. She made a point of getting to know her staff. 

David was one of her better officers, he took the job seriously, even if his paperwork wasn’t always in on time. Craddock knew she could count on him to keep people safe. Even more so when he was working with people who shared the same work ethic. 

She began to notice the slight changes, the fact his paperwork would be on her desk when she needed it, he was in earlier than usual. 

He was even making small talk with his colleagues. All of it seemed pretty much in line with the rest of her officers, but from day one, David hadn’t been one for paperwork, getting in the office before needed or small talk. 

He actually seemed happier.

She began to wonder why, why the changes seemed to happen at the same time, why he suddenly seemed to care more. 

But then she began to really notice. Notice the things that surrounded his behaviour. 

The paperwork he handed in tended to be reports, safety concerns and updated travel plans. The small talk seemed to replace his presence when he couldn’t make it to the pub on an evening, because he was working late. The earlier mornings fell in line with the schedule of someone other than his wife and kids.

His wife. Lorraine wondered if Vicky had noticed the changes like she had. A part of her hoped she hadn’t. 

A part of her hoped that Vicky hadn’t seen the way David had changed his behaviour for Julia Montague.

A part of her hoped that Vicky couldn’t see that David had already fallen in love with the Home Secretary, before the ink on their divorce papers was dry. 

\------

Anne Sampson didn’t really know David. She knew his name, his file, the small things Lorraine had told her when she’d asked, but she never felt the need to get to know him. 

He wasn’t one of her officers, but she could read him just as well. 

Some things, she just assumed were who he was. The way he followed the principal, even the short distance from her office to the conference room, seemed to be added protection, the way he was always stood in ear shot, just in case someone wanted to threaten the principle.

Anne could see a reason for his behaviour, but she wasn’t stupid, or blind, her job meant she needed to be good at reading people, seeing things that most people wouldn’t think about.

She knew it all added up to one thing, a thing that in her mind was against the rules, but in the mind of David and the principle, was probably something different.

She hoped certain people wouldn’t see it. Mainly his children. She had seen what divorce had done to her own daughter; she didn’t want the same for David’s children. 

She didn’t want them to see how their father had fallen in love with someone other than their mother.

\------

Kim wasn’t a fool, nor was she blind. 

The very nature of her job meant noticing the unnoticeable. Being a woman also helped with that. Even if it was David’s behaviour she noticed first. 

Suddenly he wanted to engage in small talk. Suddenly, he made paperwork a priority, or at least a priority when not following the Home Secretary around.

It was all the questions he seemed to have weeks after he met the woman. 

What she liked to do, where she liked to go, food she ate, people she saw, David wanted to know all the details.

Kim knew it was part of the job, but there was something in David’s voice that told her this wasn’t about the job. 

Then she noticed the Home Secretary herself. The way she walked a little taller with David two steps behind, the way she looked for him when in a crowd, the way that she would smile at him, make the odd comment, ask him how he was.

Kim told David all he needed to know.

But in doing so, hoping and praying that no one else could see what she saw.

She liked David, he was a good officer to work with, she, David and Tom made a good team.

She wanted to keep working as a team. 

But she wasn’t a fool and she wasn’t blind, she could see that David had fallen for the principle, and she could see the principle had fallen for David.

Kim could only hope his boss, his wife and kids hadn’t noticed what she did.

\------

David knew he wasn’t the smartest person in the room, despite his training.

He knew that people would pick up on things, of course, he hoped they hadn’t, but he knew at some point he would slip up, Julia would slip up.

All it would take was a small moment where the lines became blurred for someone to notice he reacted different, for someone to notice Julia’s reaction was different.

He wanted to believe that Vicky hadn’t picked up on it like he assumed his colleagues had, but he knew there was a strong possibility it would have been her first, she knew him better than most people.

She’d put up with him for so long that David knew Vicky, and Vicky, unfortunately, knew him.

Sitting at his desk, he caught Kim’s eye, she only gave him a small nod of the head in return, but David assumed she knew as well, which would mean Tom had picked up on it, as would Craddock.

He didn’t intend to fall in love with the principle, he hadn’t even though of it as a possibility, it simply happened.

Not at first. At first it was sex, it was comfort, but after that it became so much more, it became so personal, it became something he needed, not the sex, but her company, her voice, her presence in his day to day life.

David just hoped that no one else saw that. Not yet. Not while everything seemed so complicated.

But the people around him were not stupid.

He was sure that they were noticing - or had noticed at this point, that he, David Budd, was very much in love with Julia Montague.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it awful? I'm sorry if I made you read something awful! (if you saw any mistakes, they are mine, I am sorry)


End file.
